Some of the functions and responses of the hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal axis, the noradrenergic system, the hypothalamic-pituitary-thyroid axis and the stress response are measured in traumatized adolescents with post traumatic stress disorder. These measures are compared to adolescents with trauma but no post traumatic stress syndrome and healthy adolescents.